A dispensing assembly of this kind is e.g. known from DE 19618693, EP 1 112 779, or WO 0061457. These and other dispensing assemblies with bags have in common that the opening, resp. cutting member essentially acts in the longitudinal direction of the cartridge and of the accessory, i.e. frontal on the bag(s) within the cartridge.
Particularly in multiple cartridges, this opening procedure has the following disadvantages:
A restriction of the bag opening since the opening mechanism and the cartridge outlet diameter are interdependent.
Large volumes of lost material since the path up to the point where the two components are merged can only be realized by long channels leading to the mixer.
In the case of highly viscous materials, the pressure drop is high because the two components cannot be conducted from the bags into the mixer on the shortest and direct path.
Frontal piercing along the longitudinal axis of the bags entails the risk that the bag is torn in an undefined manner instead of being opened by a geometrically defined opening procedure.
Moreover, in the devices of the prior art, parts of the bag may involuntarily be torn off and possibly dispensed along with the mass in an uncontrolled manner.